Hiding in Plain Sight
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: "Listen you stupid AI, if you do not get us out of this room, I will make you wish that you were still in space!" "Okay, okay! Geez, at least SHE couldn't talk, unlike you!" "I have a gun." "...I think the password is AAAAAAA." After twenty five 'peaceful' years of testing, Aperture is going to have to prepare its self for it is about to be invaded by morons and psychos.


A/N: Hey, so this is my first Portal story, so I'm apologizing if it's crap. Hopefully this will meet the Portal fans standard!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Portal, it belongs to Valve.

**Claim: **This story idea and my Ocs belongs to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue-Operation: Shutdown Aperture

The first time they saw her was when the camera caught a glimpse of her collapsed on the floor. She was young, probably in her early twenties, but by the scratches and dried blood surrounding her, it was obvious that she went through hell.

Her brown hair was frazzled, looking as if had not been cleaned in days, maybe weeks or possibly even years. The clothing she wore, consisting of a orange jumpsuit that was pulled down at the top and white shirt that had the logo 'Aperture' written on it, did not clean either.

They couldn't see her face, she was lying down face first with her arms spread out.

"Hey, someone report this to the sergeant." One of the men watching her said, ordering a nearby person. The person squeaked before shooting up from his chair and ran for the door.

But it was too late. when the man who had been watching her turned back to the screen, the woman was gone. As if she had never been there.

He had been worried but the sergeant told him to forget about it, saying they had bigger problems.

And so they dismissed it.

The second time they saw her was after the bigger catastrophe that had plagued the world. They had been assigned to watch one of the millions of abandoned towns, next to a wheat field with only a shed in the middle of it.

It was the same man from before that had seen the woman that was forced to do surveillance again. He had light, scruffy, blonde hair and light green eyes. He itched his chin, where some stubble was evident and sighed. He stretched, thinking about grabbing a mug of coffee when the shed caught his attention.

To his shock, he saw the woman from a few years back, looking a little more frazzled and damaged, but she was standing on her own. He could now see her face, and he was caught off guard by her determined brown, almost chocolate, eyes.

He had never seen that look before.

The woman looked as if she had never seen the outsider before, a look of disbelief and hope was on her face. And if that woman wasn't strange enough, the shed opened again and what appeared to be a large cube was flung out before the shed door closed. The cube looked as if it had been burnt a lot but he could still see the hearts on it.

"Go and get the sergeant," he said, not taking his eyes off of her like last time.

The other man nodded before running out the room.

A few minutes later, a tall, beefy, man came strolling into the room. He wore a black suit and had a look of displeasure on his wrinkled face.

"Jones, what is it this time? This better be important," he said, glaring at his subordinate.

Ronald Jones, or Jones as his boss called him, pointed to the screen. The sergeant leaned over and his eyes widened.

"Why is there a woman there? That place had been abandoned for two years! Preston! Get this girl here immediately!"

* * *

She's finally left that horrid place. She was free! No more turrets to shoot at her, no more crazy gel that would either make her bounce high or go to fast! No more cores turning against her! And best of all, no more with that crazy computer forcing her to do tests!

Chell did something she had never done for a while, smile. She could finally take it easy. First she would need to find some other humans, maybe get a job and get a little home and make some real friends!

An image of a grey core with a bright blue optic appeared in her head but she dismissed it quickly. From here on today, she would make sure never to associate with anything to do with Aperture.

Except for her companion cube, the only thing that did not try and kill her.

She soaked up the suns rays and breathed in the fresh air. Everything was just so…relieving.

It was then that she noticed something approaching in the distance. Cupping her hands over her eyes so the sun wouldn't block her vision, she squinted to see what it was.

Once it was closer, she could see that it was a large black vehicle and it's destination was her location. At first she got into a defensive position, acting as if she was going to use her Portal gun. But then it occurred to her that she didn't have the Portal gun and these were humans driving the vehicle, not something made from _that_ place.

The vehicle stopped a few yards away from her and two people dressed completely in black, helmets covering their faces, stepped out. The began walking over to her and Chell made sure not to show any emotions.

The stopped in front of her before one took out a walkie-talkie. "We have found the target, preparing to take her with us."

Before Chell could react, the men grabbed her and dragged her over to the vehicle. She tried to struggle but with what had happened lately she was incredibly weak. All her body wanted to do was rest so she allowed them to take her with them. She sent one glance at her companion cube before being shoved into the large vehicle.

* * *

Ronald stood beside the sergeant, Bob Larkin, and watched as the mysterious woman was brought in. She looked warn out, probably the reason why she was not resisting.

They plopped her down on the chair before the men excused themselves. Leaving only four people in the room-The sergeant, the woman, the doctor and himself.

"My name Sergeant Bob Larkin, this is 2nd Private Ronald Jones and that is our doctor, Maria Heartland. What is your name?" He asked but the woman stayed silent.

"Okay then, where did you come from?"

Again, the woman made no sound, she just looked at him helplessly.

He could tell that the sergeant was getting angry, so he turned his eyes to Maria, gesturing for her to help. She rolled her eyes before shooing the two men out.

"The woman obviously has went through a lot. Let me first get her checked before you start bombarding her with questions."

With that, the sergeant and Ronald were pushed out the room. The sergeant looked annoyed but sat down on a nearby chair.

"Sir," Ronald began hesitantly, "you saw her shirt, didn't you?"

Bob sighed, "yes, I did. But we can't be too sure yet. To think, there may actually be a survivor of that incident that happened fifteen years ago. She must have been one of the children."

A few hours later, Maria came out the room and approached the two men. "She has a few broken ribs, I can sought that out easily. The thing is, she's mute, can't speak at all. My thesis is that she must have seen something so traumatic that it's blocked her voice. As well as that, her mind must have blanked it out because she can't recall have parents or anything to do with her childhood."

While Maria discussed more details with the Sergeant. Ronald snuck into the room, closing the door behind. He looked over to the woman, who glanced at him curiously. He smiled shyly before sitting down in the chair beside her.

"Hi, err, my name is Ronald, but you already know that. So I heard you can't talk." He began, stuttering a little.

The woman glanced off to the side sadly, making Ronald feel guilty. He then thought of a way to learn her name.

"Okay, so I'll say the letters of the alphabet, and you stop me each time I come across a letter in your name." He said, getting a nod from the woman.

"A, B, C-"

Nod.

"Ah, so your name starts with a C! Okay, lets go again. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H-"

Nod.

"Ch, so a 'Ch' name. A, B, C, D, E-"

Nod.

"A Che sound. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L-"

Nod.

"Chel, is it one more letter? Okay then! One more time. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L-"

Nod.

"Another 'l', so that would make your name 'Chell,' is that it?"

She smiled at him making him feel accomplished. So the mystery woman's name was Chell, interesting name.

"So, Chell, did you work at Aperture?" He asked, getting a look from Chell.

She shook her head, yet she seemed to be hiding something.

He smiled warmly at her. "You don't have to tell me, you can trust me."

* * *

**25 Years Later-**

All was silent outside the abandoned Aperture laboratories. Well it was silent, until three large vehicles came rolling up to the sight. Exiting from the vehicles, there were fifteen armed men in total.

"You know the mission. We split up into three groups, shut the place down." The leader ordered, before leading them into the run-down building. Once inside, five men headed to the below floors, five searched the floor they were on and the other five men headed for the upper floors.

What they didn't realize was that there was a camera in the room, zooming in on them.

Watching them in another room, on a different floor, was a large mechanical beings. The AI watched the humans with a glowing yellow optic. Her name was Genetic Lifeform and disk operating system, or GLaDOS for short.

It was silent for a moment before she reach one of her mechanical arms over to a control panel.

"Testing will begin."

* * *

**Group 1-**

Down under the facility, it looked completely wrecked. There was no light and trees seemed to have grown and spiralled everywhere. Most of the furniture had decayed away, some not even there any more.

The only thing you could say was recent were the dried splashes of what looked like paint. Some were blue, some were orange and some were white. But even then it looked like it had been spilt probably twenty years ago or so.

The five men looked around for any potential humans. But the place was deserted, not to mention a little creepy. They didn't know why, but they felt as if they were being watched.

It happened so fast. They didn't even see it coming and why would they? They had no idea what the place was like.

One minute they were walking down a deserted long corridor, the next thing they knew was a giant mashy spike plate was heading straight to them. Unfortunately both of the exits, the only way out, were suddenly locked.

The first group was dead in seconds.

* * *

**Second Group-**

Walking down the hallways, littered with papers and broken mechanical items, group two froze when they lost contact with the first team. They were planning to go and find group one, but the leader ordered them to stick with the mission.

So walking down the hallways, they suddenly caught sight of red laser-like beams. Walking further into the room, they saw five small white tripod-like robots. With bright red optics.

"Hello," they said with a childish accent.

All the men were confused, but too late were they to realize they danger they were in.

"Target acquired, dispensing product, firing."

The second group fell dead minutes afterwards.

* * *

**Third Group-**

The final group, which induced the leader, actually made it to the top chamber, were GLaDOS was. They walked into the room, not realizing that she was actually activated and watching them.

"Sir, we've lost contact with group two," one of the soldiers reported, getting a grunt from the leader.

"Did they see any humans before they fell?"

"No sir."

"Shut this place down then, there is obviously no survivors. If there are, well the boss doesn't need to know that," he said with a chuckled, before aiming his gun at one of the control panels.

"You shouldn't do that, the testing is not finished yet." A voice spoke up, making the humans jump. Spinning around, they were all shocked to see GLaDOS staring at them.

"What the hell are you?" The leader demanded.

GLaDOS ignored him and instead replied. "You're all bad test subjects, I guess it would be better to get rid of the failures."

Suddenly all the doors to the room closed and two pipes popped out the ground.

"Neurotoxin activated."

The men began to panic and try to find a way out of the room, but it was no use. In seconds they all collapsed, accidentally breathing in the toxin.

GLaDOS was about to dispose of the soldiers by sending them don to the incinerator when something grabbed her attention. One of the soldiers was alive, barely.

Before she could do anything, the man had already contacted the headquarters.

"Mission failure, all of the others are dead. There's an AI in charge, killing everyone." He whispered into it, but before he could hear the response, GLaDOS pressed a button, sending him, along with the others, to a fiery doom.

His walkie-talkie was still there though and GLaDOS managed to hear the response.

"I see, we will be sending Alpha team down then. If there are any humans working there, then this changes things. However, if there are not, then the place is to be destroyed."

'Well, this is bothersome,' GLaDOS thought to herself, before coming up with a plan.

"Great, guess that means I'll need to get that stupid moron."

* * *

Hope you liked the prologue, feedback is welcome! Sorry about describing GLaDOS wrong, I just don't know how to describe her!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
